The Three Little Trial Goers
by PokemonFan1317
Summary: Pikachu, Pyukumuku and Slowpoke are all friends with one goal: To take on the island challenge in Alola. See how this tale of these friends turns out. This is my first story ever on fanfiction so tell me how you like it and I'll post another one. Based on the Three Little Trial goers from Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon.
1. Chapter 1

_In a world where only Pokemon exist, there's 3 friends in Iki town that go by the name of Pikachu, Slowpoke and Pyukumuku. This is where the story begins. _

One day Pikachu, Pyukumuku and Slowpoke were busily readying there things to set out on their island challenge. Pikachu and Slowpoke were both male and Pyukumuku was female. They've never been on an island challenge before. Heck they've never left Melemele island in there life so everything would be new to them. "Hey hey what should we bring with us on our island challenge?",said Pikachu. "How about money" Slowpoke and Pyukumuku said. And so all three pokemon dished out there savings (which all their parents left for them to go to college but what the heck the island challenge is more important than education.) All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "I'll go answer that", said Pyukumuku. She opened the door slowly "Yes?" "Who is it"? "I heard you three were getting ready for your own little island challenge, so I came here to give you a bit of advice" It was a delibird at the door. Pyukumuku was delighted. "Mr. Delibird, of course we would love you advice", she said. "Lovely it will only cost 200 PD (Poke dollars) She digged out 200 PD from her savings and paid the bird. "Then here is my advice to you, if you have a spare 200 PD use it to buy a potion. Buy a ton of potions in fact, adventures can be a dangerous thing." Before Delibird left he gave Pyukumuku 3 potions. "Here's a gift for you from listening to my advice", said Mr. Delibird. Pyukumuku was happy about the gift. They bought a good mix of items to help them along the way. They got there hands on extra potions, paralyze heals, freeze heals, burn heals and and a good helping of berries. With a good stock of items the trio was finally ready for their island challenge. The 3 friends headed out of there small home. They looked around Iki town one last time before they set off on there island challenge. "So where do you think we should go first?", said Slowpoke. "Were obviously gonna need some tips and help", said Pyukumuku. "Delibirds advice was not enough". "I think I know a guy who can help us", said Pikachu. "Follow me" and Pikachu took off. They walked down route one to a small shack. They could barely make out the words on the rusted sign next to it. The sign said "Professor's research lab". "Alright be careful and don't touch anything in there", said Pikachu sharply. "Yeah sure thing", said Slowpoke and Pyukumuku. "Attitude", said Pikachu. They entered the so-called "Research lab". "Is anyone home", said Pikachu. "Ah yes my boy I was expecting you", said a voice. It was coming from the basement. "I'm in a bit of a pickle", he said. "I need a little help". "Uh let's go help the Professor '', said Pikachu. They ran in the basement to find an old Lucario upside down. "Woah Professor Lucario how did you get up there?", said Pikachu. "Well uh I was gonna close my blinds when my foot got caught up in the cord and here I am". "Don't worry I'll get you down". Pikachu used swift on the cord. It broke and Professor Lucario fell flat on his face. He got up and said "Thank you my boy though there could've been a better way to set me free". "Sorry", said Pikachu. "Anyways this is Pyukumuku and Slowpoke, they'll be helping me on the island challenge. "Ah yes indeed", said the old Professor. "We thought you could give us some tips?". "Well make sure to train as much as you can and don't go challenging the Kahunas right away". "Kahunas?", said Slowpoke. "The Kahunas are the strongest trainers", said Professor Lucario. "There's one on each island". "But to challenge one you have to complete all the trials on that island." "There's only one trial on Melemele Island then you can challenge Kahuna Hariyama." "But be careful trials are tough and dangerous". "Ah I get it now" said Pyukumuku. "We got this", said Pikachu. "I wish you goodluck to you all", said the Professor. The three little trial goers left eager to see what awaits them.


	2. Chapter 2

The 3 pokemon marched into the capital of Melemele Island. Hau'oli city was indeed the capital. They were no strangers to Hau'oli city since this is where they came for their groceries. Pikachu pulled out a wrinkled map out of his bag.

"So right now we are in Hau'oli city" "I believe the first trial is on route 2", said Pikachu. "Pikachu you know we're gonna fail the island challenge if you don't enjoy it and just rush to every trial", suggested Pyukumuku. "She's right", agreed Slowpoke.

"My friend's cousin's girlfriend's mom's best friend's Uncle attempted the island challenge." "He tried to do them as fast as he could and failed before he even made it to the 3rd trial". "Ah come on let's just see what it's all about?", asked Pikachu.

"Ugh fine", groaned Pyukumuku and Slowpoke. They went down route 2 to a cave. A sign next to the entrance said "Verdant Cave, home of the first trial". "Looks like this is the place", said Pikachu. "Or else it wouldn't say that it's the home of the first trial", chuckled Pyukumuku.

They all walked in the cave. They were all greeted by a Yungoos with a blue trial hat on. "Welcome trial goers'', he said with excitement. "You guys are the first challengers I've seen today". "Thank you, were new to the island challenge", Slowpoke said.

"Well on behalf of the first trial welcome to the island challenge." "Thanks, that means a lot", said the trio. "Let me explain the rules' '. "You have to defeat 3 Yungoos in the cave and once you do that you can go up against the totem Pokemon". "What's the Totem Pokemon '', asked Pyukumuku.

"It's the strongest pokemon in the trial", explained the Yungoos. "If you can beat the Totem Pokemon you get a Z crystal". The trio ohh and awed. "What's the Z Crystal we get?", asked Pikachu. "That would be the Normalium Z '', continued the Yungoos.

"Now that's a Z Crystal that would help us say '', said Pikachu. "Good luck", said Yungoos. "The first one is always the hardest ''. Yungoos stepped aside and allowed the trio to step foot in the trial.

"Here we go guys our first trial", said a pumped up Pikachu. "I'm ready", shouted Slowpoke. "Let's do this", said Pyukumuku. All of a sudden a Yungoos came out of the ground. "I'm your first match", he shouted. "I got this", said Pikachu.

Pikachu used thunder shock and then followed it up with swift. Yungoos used bite. Pikachu winced. He might have been used to the easy hometown battles but this was his first professional battle. The Yungoos then tried to use tackle.

Pikachu barely dodge it and finished the battle with swift. The Yungoos retreated. "One down, two to go", said Slowpoke. "I'll take the next one", said Pyukumuku. Another Yungoos popped out of the ground. The 2nd Yungoos used hyper fang.

Pyukumuku used a counter attack before Yungoos hit. Yungoos knocked itself out. "Heyyyyyyy I won", she said. "I call dibs on last battle", said Slowpoke. Once again a 3rd Yungoos came out of the ground. Slowpoke used a water gun.

The Yungoos responded with a tackle. Slowpoke used confusion and Yungoos was knocked out. "Yes!" "looks like we're going to go up against the totem pokemon", said Slowpoke with excitement. "We did a great job", said Pikachu.

"Now we can challenge the totem pokemon". They all went to the next part of the cave. A pedestal stood and on it was a Z crystal. "And there is where our prize awaits", Pyukumuku. All of a sudden a giant Gumshoos jumped down right in front of the trio. "I have been watching you", said the Gumshoos.

"There is no doubt that you have done well but now I am your final test. "If you want the Normalium Z you have to go through me". "Sounds easy enough", said Slowpoke. "Let's start this battle", shouted Pikachu. It was Pikachu, Pyukumuku and Slowpoke vs. Totem Gumshoos.

Slowpoke quickly started out with a water gun while Pikachu followed it up with thunder shock. Pyukumuku used a light screen to protect Slowpoke and Pikachu from those special moves.

Gumshoos used payback on Slowpoke. Slowpoke immediately fainted. "Owww '', he groaned before fainting. "Well..uh looks like it's you and me Pyukumuku '', stammered Pikachu. Gumshoos used crunch and Pyukumuku was knocked out.

"Oh my Arceus'', said Pikachu. Gumshoos used bulldoze on poor Pikachu. Pikachu nearly fainted. "Do you concede?", asked Gumshoos. Pikachu was pretty banged up not to mention his compadres. "Yes I give up", said Pikachu.

Gumshoos stood down. Pikachu slowly got up. He carried his fainted friends to the pokemon center in Hau'oli city. It is now a hard time for the trio. Maybe a chance for a rebound will come around.


End file.
